


a chance encounter of circumstance

by Mira4470



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, author reads too many romance novels, harry wears grimshaw's fashion line, louis appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira4470/pseuds/Mira4470
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are your strengths?"</p><p>"I fall in love easily."</p><p>"Erm, okay...what are your weaknesses?"</p><p>"Those blue eyes of yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a chance encounter of circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this comic strip](http://justhannibalinthekitchen.tumblr.com/post/132977875146/ls1daf-ok-so-whos-gunna-write-the-larry-fic)

Harry gave himself one last look-over in the hall mirror. He had to make sure his shirt, that he _borrowed_ from Grimmy, (its white material delicate and soft against his skin, with black marks that looked like a paintbrush had been drug across the fabric) was still unbuttoned to a tasteful degree and not showing _too_ much cleavage before he walked out the door. He didn't want to be late for his interview at the Students Office on campus. It was a 10-minute walk from his flat, but luckily the weather was quite nice for this time of the year.

November had just begun and the leaves were starting to fall into piles of red, orange, and yellow. The air was crisp and cool, burning in his lungs as he locked his door and started to pick his way through the crush of grumpy Uni students and office workers on their way for their morning coffee fix. Pulling his phone from the pocket of his skin tight black jeans, Harry glanced at the screen and cursed when he saw the time; 9:16, his interview was at 9:30. 

He moved his legs faster, gold boots flashing in the early morning sun and heels making a clicking sound against the concrete. _That_ brought a smile to his face. He shoved his phone back in his pocket while dodging a woman with a Starbucks cup who walked with purpose. He looked longingly after her and wished it wouldn't have taken him so long to get ready this morning so he could have joined the queue at the neighborhood coffeehouse. While he had gotten up early, after his skin care regimen, and making sure his dark brown curls were contained in glossy ringlets; there was barely enough time to eat a banana before he had to grab his phone and wallet and leave. He just hoped his stomach didn't start growling during his interview, that would be mortifying.

Stopping at a crosswalk, Harry smiled at a woman with a baby pram as he waited for the 'walk' signal to turn green. A gust of wind suddenly ruffled his hair obstructing his vision while the mother drew the child's blanket more securely around the baby to shield it from the bitter cold. He ran his fingers through his hair, sorting it back into place, making sure not to get any of the strands tangled on the rings he wore. He started to regret not grabbing a coat before leaving his flat, but it was too late to turn back now, he'd have to grit his teeth and bare it for a few more blocks. The light turned green and Harry joined the others in crossing as he curled into himself trying to preserve body heat.

Nearing the campus, he started to pick up the pace, practically jogging now. He could see the red bricked building in the distance and he had 5 minutes to get to his interview. Maneuvering around a group of students talking in the middle of the tree lined walkway, Harry ran up the front steps taking them two at a time. He slipped through the door before it closed after the girl in front of him. Sparing a glance at the clock hanging on the wall as he pushed the button to call the elevator back down, 3 minutes. Harry was starting to get a bit nervous. He tapped the toes of one gold boot on the tiled floor and bit his lip while he watched the elevator doors, waiting for them to open. 

The next few seconds felt like an eternity, but finally the doors opened and Harry practically dove in and slapped his hand against the button for the fourth floor, making sure to hit the “close doors” button as well. The elevator lurched into motion causing Harry to stumble and lose his footing before righting himself. Clutching the handrail, cool metal under his hand, he watched the numbers as the elevator drew closer before finally reaching the fourth floor and waited impatiently for the doors to open again.

Harry rushed out as soon as the doors opened and looked around the room. It was small with plain chairs and end tables adorned with a few old magazines. The walls were beige and the floor a light wood, but what he was really interested in was the lady behind the reception desk and the clock behind her, 1 minute. 

He walked over to the desk with a smile and said; “Excuse me, I'm here for the interview.” She looked up, startled, and he saw her name-tag read 'Sara'. 

Sara quickly pointed down the hall and said; “Last door on the right.”

Harry threw a quick _thanks_ over his shoulder as he hurried the way she had pointed. He knocked on the plain, nondescript door with seconds to spare.

A male voice told him to enter and Harry pushed the door open to reveal the prettiest boy he'd ever seen in real life. He could just make out brown hair styled in a soft swirl that emphasized sharp cheekbones, the cutest pert nose, and _stubble_ , before the boy stood up from his desk chair and walked towards Harry with his hand outstretched. Harry discreetly wiped his hand on his jeans and went to grab the other boys. As Harry curled his fingers around the boy's hand, the boy spoke with a high, clear voice, “I'm Louis, and you must be Harry?” 

Harry looked up and immediately got lost in his blue eyes. _Christ_ , he hadn't even known eyes could be this color. They were an intense cerulean with a small ring of pale green near the pupil, and Harry was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. A delicate cough brought him back to the present and he flushed when he realized he was still holding the boy-no _Louis'_ hand. 

“Oops” He managed to say upon realizing Louis had asked him a question, “Hello, yeah 'm Harry, sorry 'm a bit late.” 

Harry tried not to be too obvious in checking Louis out. Louis was wearing black trousers that looked painted on and a black 'The Killers' tee-shirt with a black blazer, pushed up at the sleeves, showing off tan skin and black ink.

“Hi” Louis said with a smile showcasing pearly white teeth, taking back his hand. “Would you mind taking a seat?” 

Harry sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk and tried not to let out a groan when Louis turned to walk back to his chair and Harry saw his bum, _holy shit_ , it was perfect. Louis had a rounded arse and thick thighs that his jeans displayed nicely. Dear lord, Harry didn't know how he would survive this interview without embarrassing himself by saying something stupid. The scent of Louis' cologne lingered in the air as he took his seat and adjusted some papers on his desk. He finally looked up and held Harry's gaze, smiling. 

The weight of Louis' stare made Harry's tummy flutter and his cheeks heat up. He needed to get it together, sure Louis was probably the prettiest boy in all of Britain, but Harry needed this job to help pay for the flat he shared with Niall. Besides, He can't rely on his _mum_ to pay his half of the rent forever. Niall would never stop making fun of him. But still the question of “ _what if_ ” sat in the back of his mind, impossible to ignore.

Louis looked down at his notes and said “Let's get right into it, shall we. What would you say your strengths are? What would you bring to this position?” He glanced up with a half smile and kind eyes waiting to hear Harry's answer.

Harry took a deep breath, focusing on the way the air filled his lungs, expanding before rushing out on the exhale, and replied; “Well, I've been told I'm good with with people. I make them feel at ease and I enjoy helping others.” He then paused and looked at his lap, fiddling with his rings, contemplating, before hesitantly warning “I also fall in love easily.”

Louis blinked in surprise, flabbergasted, before continuing; “Erm, okay...What are your weaknesses, then?” He brought his hand up to touch his fringe before seeming to remember the product he had in his hair and brought it back down to rest on the desk awkwardly.

Taking a chance, Harry cheekily stated; “Those blue eyes of yours” with a wink. 

Immediately, he felt his face heat up and the embarrassment set in. 

Oh lord, ' _Why did I just say that_ ' Harry thought, while holding back a groan. ' _What if he's straight and offended and I ruined my chances at this job?_ '

Harry was having a hard time staying seated the longer Louis just stared at him in shock with wide eyes, not moving. Seconds turned into a full minute of squirming before Harry made to get out of his chair and leave.

Louis burst into belated laughter startling Harry and causing him to sit back down abruptly. Head thrown back with the force of his laughter, Louis couldn't seem to stop and Harry was getting a bit hot under the collar from the line of Louis' throat and the curve of his Adam's apple, and anger at being laughed at for his attempt at flirting.

Face burning, Harry got to his feet and said; “Sorry 'm going to go now, just, 'm...sorry” in a stilted voice, embarrassment present in every syllable. He turned to walk to the door and almost tripped in his haste.

Louis' laughter cut off and he scrambled out from behind his desk and hurried over to stop Harry from leaving, taking long strides with his shorter legs to catch up.

“No, wait, I'm sorry. Wasn't laughing at you, promise,” Louis rushed to say, one hand lightly gripping the sleeve of Harry's shirt to keep him from leaving. “I was just laughing at the absurdity of the situation.”

Before Harry could draw offense from that confusing statement Louis confessed “I don't even work here.” At Harry's disbelieving look he explained “I'm just here as a favor to my mate, Zayn. He was the one who was supposed to be interviewing you, but he got drunk last night with Liam, and now he's hungover, and so he asked me to do it.”

“Wha- is that even allowed?” Harry questioned, angling his body towards Louis' and away from the door. He noticed Louis' relax minutely though he still looked a bit frazzled. 

“Probably not, but the job is yours. I know Zayn would've given it to you, based on your resume” Louis said with a wiry grin. “Though he did say that workers weren't allowed to flirt with potential employees.” 

“Did he now?” Harry mused with a sly smile threatening to overtake his face. He turned completely towards Louis and brought one hand up to grip his hip, casually spreading his fingers along the curve and pulling the other boy a smidgen closer. 

“Yes, but wanna know a secret?” Louis whispered as he pressed closer still to Harry's body. Bringing his hand up from where he held Harry's sleeve, feeling the silky material of his shirt under his fingertips, to latch onto Harry's shoulder and drape his other arm behind the boy's neck, bringing Harry's head closer to his mouth so he could pant hot breaths onto his ear and whisper in a low voice “ _I don't work here._ ”

Harry couldn't repress the full body shiver that racked his body or the groan of lust that escaped the confines of his throat. 

“Good thing you don't work here or I couldn't do this” he murmured only a bit breathlessly as he cupped Louis' jaw and caressed the slant of his cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs, achingly soft and careful. 

He dipped his head and brushed his lips against Louis' once, twice, thrice before stopping to nip at Louis' lower lip, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Louis smirked into the kiss, relishing in it before withdrawing to croon “What are you waiting for, Harold?”

Harry paused just long enough to retort, “My name isn't Harold” before catching Louis' mouth in another kiss, deeper and infinitely more satisfying. 

Licking into his mouth, Harry let his hands fall to Louis' back, just over the curve of his bum, hugging him close to his chest savoring the warmth that generated between them and the keening moan Louis makes high in his throat. It made him wish he could stop this moment and keep it close, immortalize it in film and show no one because it's too intimate and precious. They must make a pretty picture standing here together wrapped around each other so tightly, like they were trying to fuse so they'd never have to part again.

All too quickly they broke for air and made eye contact, causing them to giggle like school children. High on the lingering taste of the others mouth, the promise of more and forever in the air, and lack of oxygen, making them giddy and clumsy.

“I can't believe you kissed me!” Harry exclaimed between snickers, blush high on his cheeks.

“Oi, you kissed me first!” Louis said with a laugh, smiling widely and face flushed. 

“I did, and I'd very much like to do it again, if you'd let me.” Harry's trying, and failing, to keep the hearts out of his eyes. He thinks he's found his soulmate in this 5 foot 9 boy with golden skin, blue eyes, and _tattoos_.

“What kind of boy do you take me for Harold?” Louis gasps in mock offense. “You'll have to buy me dinner first!”

“Tonight?” Harry eagerly asked “There's this nice little Thai place near my flat.”

Louis beamed up at Harry and said “Sounds like you got yourself a date” with a wicked grin on his face and eyes promising mischief before whispering; “For what it's worth, your green eyes are _my_ weakness.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 1D fic..and well my first fic in general. Please tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://justhannibalinthekitchen.tumblr.com)


End file.
